


Prompto Regrets Nothing

by PrinceSnoozy



Series: Promptis Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Noctis has to fend off a drunk (and insistent) Prompto





	Prompto Regrets Nothing

“Prompto!”

Noct held his arms out at length, just barely keeping Prompto and his eager mouth away from his personal space. They’d somehow ended up in his room, with him flat on his back on his bed in his apartment with Prompto looming over him. Prompto whined, stretching his neck out in an attempt to nip at Noctis’s skin  _somewhere_ , but only succeeded in leaning farther forward.

“C’mon, Noct,” he grinned, sliding one hand up to intertwine his fingers with Noctis’s. “Lighten up a little.”

“You’re drunk,” Noctis replied, wrinkling his nose as the sour smell of scotch reached his nostrils. 

“So???” Prompto asked rhetorically, pulling Noct’s hand away enough to lean down and almost touch noses. “I-I wanna show you how I feel, dude, and what I feel is BIG.”

Noctis giggled before he could stop himself, losing his grip on Prompto’s other shoulder, causing Prompto to collapse on top of his chest. They both grunted in mild discomfort, then chuckled at each other, Prompto taking the opportunity to nip at Noctis’s jaw.

“It’s not a good idea,” Noct insisted, though uncertainty coated his voice.

“I won’t regret in the morning, I promise,” Prompto slurred, nibbling along his pulse point. “Please?”

Noctis sighed and groaned, conceding to the advances for a night of clumsy but pleasurable lovemaking. They spent the rest of the night cuddling in Noct’s bed, blissed out and lethargic, both falling into peaceful sleep.

Prompto hadn’t been lying though: he didn’t regret it once morning came.


End file.
